As macas vindas do Inferno
by Melhor Que Miojo E Trash
Summary: Erros de português, roteiro da Malhação e personagens burguêses em clima romantico. RIPAGEM.


**[Steny: Olha que lindo,nós não fomos até a fic, ela veio até nós. Uma adorável autora foi fazer propaganda no meu livro de visitas, a princípio eu não ia ler a tal história, mas depois de duas linhas de propaganda, resolvi dar uma olhada, enfim. A pior coisa que essa autora fez, foi fazer propaganda pra mim... Pobre alma *olhar angelical*]**

**[Rock: É como diz o ditado: 'A merda sempre te encontra', não sei se tem um ditado assim, mas deveria ter.]**

* * *

**Titulo: As macas vindas de longe**

**Titulo do capitulo: Reunião da panelinha.**

* * *

**Titulo original: O passado maca e machuca [Steny: É isso mesmo, eu não zoei o titulo original] [Rock: Acho que essa fic vai ser um seriado sobre médicos, tipo Dr. House.]**

**Titulo original do capitulo: O reencontro [Rock: A quanto tempo Lurdinha, como é que vai?]**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Acontecimentos supostamente esquecidos,**[Steny: Uma virgula perdida...]** **[Rock: Alzheimer.]** atormentam Arme, **[Rock: Ai meu deus que nome escroto. (nunca jogou Grand Chase)] [Rock 2: Essa ai deve ARMAR um barraco e tanto HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUASH *Steny joga um sapato em Rock*]** que viveu toda sua vida com uma forte sensação de perda, nunca entendeu o porquê, e cada vez mais que se aproxima de seu adorado albino, suas memórias mais antigas voltam ao presente, revelando a verdade de como tudo começou.**[Steny: Eeeeeeee. Só pra parecer que é emocionante] [Rock: Entendi porra nenhuma dessa sinopse.]**

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

É minha primeira fic, então, por favor, peguem leve nas críticas **[Rock: NOT.]**  
E os acontecimentos que eu mencionei na sinopse, só começaram a aparecer no 2º cap!

**[Steny: Ah... mndjfhskfksjdhasudh kkkk Ela mandou pegar leve, e ripamos a fic dela.][Steny: Ainda bem que você passou spoiller, assim eu evito o segundo capitulo] [Rock: Minha filha, não precisa avisar, nós saberemos quando chegará assim que lermos a fic ok?]**

* * *

Meu nome é Arme Glenstid, **[Rock: Como se pronuncia esse nome? (Falando a pessoa com sobrenome Schiffer.)]** tenho 16 anos, mas parece que meu corpo nunca saiu dos 13. **[Rock: Peito murcho e bunda pequena, sei bem.]** E para piorar, com meu jeito meigo ninguém me leva a sério, é realmente um saco!

**[Steny: Ser como uma tábua e ter cara de besta tem esse efeito?] [Rock: Isso porque você é meiga. Imagina se você for uma troll que nem eu.]**

Vou entrar em uma nova escola, bem eu vivo trocando de escola, já que meus pais vivem viajando, foi assim até que eu perdesse[**Steny: Ah, você ainda não perdeu, bom saber] [Rock: "Meu cabaço."]** a paciência e exigisse morar sozinha na próxima cidade onde parássemos, **[Rock: Se rebelou a biba. Aposto que quer morar sozinha mas com a mesadinha dos pais né?]** para a sorte de meus pais, era nossa cidade natal, onde minha avó morava, então queriam que eu ficasse na casa dela. Mas eu estava decidida que iria morar sozinha, sem muitas opções, meus pais compraram um apartamento na cobertura**[Steny: Que lindo, ela vai morar numa cobertura, palmas pra ela] [Rock: Sinto outra garota mimada e com problemas tão sérios que me fazem dormir de tédio.]** de um dos prédios próximos**{Steny: Um acento aqui, por favor}** **[Rock: Ta em falta.]** à casa de minha avó, e da minha querida praça. **[Rock: "E do meu querido banco, porquê? A PRAÇA É NOOOOSSAAAAAAA."]**

- Bem, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, como sempre, não vou conhecer ninguém**[Steny: Forever alone] [Rock: Que nada minha filha em fanfics trash os personagens principais sempre conhecem pelo menos duas pessoas legais na escola no primeiro dia, viram amigos, criam desventuras e bla bla bla, morra sozinha.] **, mas desta vez, vou ficar na mesma escola**[Steny: Baixou a mãe Diná, ela sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro, se protejam, ela sabe que calcinha/cueca você vai usar no Domingo] [Rock: Se é uma escola nova, como que ela vai ficar na mesma escola?] **, isso já é ótimo! - disse animada ao sair da cama e me dirigir a cozinha para tomar meu café da manhã. **[Rock: VRUUM VRUUM.]**

Após tomar meu achocolatado**[Steny: Toma toddy, fala a verdade, toma toddy(8)]** e comer minha amada torrada**[Steny: Ah, a torrada também te ama – Mentira] [Rock: Que amor canibal.] **, voltei ao meu quarto e coloquei meu uniforme, que era formado por um casaco preto com detalhes vermelhos por cima de uma blusa social branca com uma gravata vermelha e uma fofa saia quadriculada em vermelho e preto, o brasão da escola é um escudo com uma estrela e a sigla do colégio**[Steny: Vermelho também!] [Rock: Típico uniforme de anime.] **. Peguei meus materiais e saí.

Quando estava entrando, vi uma garota de cabelos ruivos correndo e gritando atrás de 3 **[Steny: Uso de números, em vez de palavras... Não é um erro banal, mas não é correto essa troca]** garotos **[Rock: "PEGA NEGUINHO, PEGA NEGUINHO, ELES ROUBARAM MEU CONSOLO."]** , um com longos cabelos azuis escuros e olhos da mesma cor, outro com cabelos alaranjados e olhos verdes, e também de um moreno, parecia que os 3 **[Steny: Não vou repetir...] ** a haviam irritado. **[Rock: Sério mesmo? Descobriu isso sozinha? É um grande feito pra você não é mesmo?]**

?- Lass! Socorro! A ruivinha quer nos matar! - falou o moreno indo na direção de um garoto de cabelos prateados e belos olhos azuis.**[Steny: Por que tem pontos de interrogação no começo da frase, é pra chamar atenção, ou você estava em dúvida se continuava a escrever ou se parava?] [Rock:"Eu trouxe o consolo que você me pediu agora devolve minha barbie."]**

Lass- eu não tenho nada com isso** [Steny: Inicio de frase, letra maiúscula]** **[Rock: Agora quer tirar o cu da reta né safadinho.]** - disse friamente enquanto não tirava os olhos de um livro. **[Rock: 50 Tons de Cinza.]** Por incrível que pareça, eu tenho a impressão que já o vi em algum lugar... o nomen **[Steny: : Inicio de frase, letra maiúscula²] [Rock: Nomen? NOMEN? É um personagem novo? Pelo amor de Deus que seja um personagem novo.] **também não me é estranho... sinto borboletas no estômago**[Steny: e.e][Steny: Vomita que elas "avua"] [Rock: É diarréia, corre que dá tempo de chegar no banheiro.] **, por que me sinto assim?

?- Quanta consideração com seus amigos! - berra o azulado também indo na direção de Lass.**[Steny: Tá em dúvida de novo? Toma laxante que passa] [Rock: "Eu te comi na sala de música e agora você finge que não me conhece."]**

?- Ronan, Sieg **[Steny: Esse apelido, não caí bem no Sieghart]**, se o Lass não quer ajudar, vamos faze-lo**{Steny: Acento, cadê você? }** ajudar! **[Rock: Nuóóóóssa sente só a ameaça Style dos garotos.]**

Sieg e Ronan- boa Ryan!

Lass- mas o qu... - antes.**[Steny: Letra maiúscula, pra que te quero?]** que pudesse terminar a frase, Lass havia sido puxado pelos amigos e largado na frente da ruiva **[Rock: "Ou nos ajuda ou eu te obrigo a beijar uma mulher."]**

?- sai da frente ou acabo com você também! - disse a ruiva mais do que furiosa.**[Steny: PARA COM ESSES PONTOS DE INTERROGAÇÃO, CARALHO. E COLOCA UMA LETRA MAIÚSCULA NO COMEÇO DAS FRASES. QUE BOSTA] [Rock: Vocês roubaram o consolo da mina ué, ela esta mais do que certa.]**

Para a sorte de Lass, uma loira segurou com força o braço da ruiva. **[Rock: Chegou o macho pra separar a briga.]**

?- ele não tem nada haver com issso, **[Rock: Parabéns Sr. S, são trigêmeos.]** não pode simplismente**[Steny: '-' trocando o e pelo i... Que lindo, isso é tão magic]** **[Rock: Dá até uma dorzinha no coração.]** bater nele Elesis! - disse a loira já cheia da situação.

Elesis- ah Lire! **[Steny: Ah, o saco que eu não tenho]** **[Rock: "Ah Lire... Isso Lire... AH, AAAAAH ASSIM LIRE."]** Deixa de ser tão certinha!

Lire- certinha nada! Só não quero me encrencar com a diretora Lothos no primeiro dia de aula sem ao menos ter COMEÇADO **[Steny: Que isso, que palavra desaforada e egoísta, querendo aparecer mais que as outras, volte a ficar do tamanho normal minha querida, aqui não é encontro das quengas, se feche!]** **[Rock: Mas você nem tava na briga Loira chata, para de achar que o mundo gira em torno da sua jaca, por favor.]** a aula! - falou com grande enfeze 'começado'.**[Steny: e.e Apóstrofes no lugar de aspas... nem comento isso] [Rock: Enfeze, ela falou cagando né.]**

Eu assistia a tudo surpresa, quem diria que a melhor escola da região estava cheia de malucos?! **[Steny: Está achando ruim? Mude de escola e acabe essa coisa] [Rock: Talvez você que seja boring demais.]**

O sinal tocou, vou até a sala da diretora para ser apresentada aos meus novos colegas. De lá, nos dirigimos à minha sala. **[Steny: Você vai estudar na sala da Diretora?] [Rock: Ela foi ter aulas particulares com a diretora se é que você me entende.[Steny: O.o]**

Diretora Lothos- essa é a nova colega de vocês, por favor apresente-se. - ela sorria para mim. **[Steny: Vou pegar um barquinho para a terra das letras maiúsculas, deve estar tendo festa, afinal, só vejo algumas por aqui] **

- meu nome é Arme Glenstid. - fiz uma pequena reverencia.

Turma- Bem-vinda - todos dizeram em coro. **[Rock: O S fez uma transformação e virou Z.] [Rock: E que turminha mais bonitinha, parece o prézinho.] **

"Eu juro que já vi aquela garota, **[Rock: Ela é famosa nos puteiros da cidade.]** o nome dela também me é muito familiar, é como se a conhecesse à anos..." - pensa Lass. **[Steny: É, vocês fazem parte do mesmo jogo. u_u *Rock bate na cabeça de Steny* AII] [Rock: Que piadinha cretina hein Steny.][Steny: Só falei a verdade]**

Sieg- diretora Lothos, tem certeza que ela é do 2º ano? Parece ser do fundamental. **[Steny: Humilhou...] [Rock: NOOOOOOOSSA, chamou o pai de ratazana, a mãe de hamster e disse que faz coco de bolinha.]**

Lothos- Sieghart! Da próxima vez que arranjar encrenca com a novata, eu vou ter o prazer de ter uma bela conversa com você - a diretora deu um sorriso nada amigável. **[Rock: **** tenho medo wp - content /u ploads / 2012 /07 / foto - do - assassino . jpg****]**

Sieg- tudo bem, mas Arme, você pulou algumas séries? Já que sua família é de gênios...**[Steny: "... E vendem Cd's piratas na feira"] [Rock: "...Ouvi dizer que seu pai criou um remédio para hemorróidas, ele é um gênio."]**

-não, eu não pulei nenhuma série, tenho 16 anos. - disse já um pouco irritada, mas tentei não demonstrar. **[Steny: Não faria diferença se você demonstrasse] [Rock: "Mas descobriram quando peguei a Diretora Lothos e joguei pela janela do quinto andar não sei como."]**

A diretora Lothos encarou Sieghart como se quisesse acabar com aquilo naquele momento, mas apenas o ignorou e me falou para sentar-me na frente de Lass,**[Steny: Eu imaginei a Arme sentando no colo do Lass... #MentePervaModeOn]** **[Rock: O menino ta fazendo Bulling com a coitada da garota e a Diretora Genius coloca ela logo na frente dele ¬¬][Steny: É pra facilitar a vida dele.]** apontando meu lugar. Eu assenti e fui até minha carteira. Após trocar olhares furiosos com Sieghart, **[Rock: **** xaxor wp - content / uploads / 2012 / 07 / WTF - facial - expressions - of - people29 . jpg****]** a diretora se retirou.

P.O.V LASS

Aquilo me intriga, como eu posso já conhece-la?**[Steny: Como pode, não ter um acento neste "conhecê-la"?]** **[Rock: Cidade pequena é isso né, qualquer um pode se esbarrar por ai mais de uma vez no mesmo dia.]** E por que me sinto tão estranho perto dela?!**[Steny: É por que ela é macumbeira XD]** **[Rock: Ela fede a bacalhau.]** Preciso saber o que está acontecendo. - inconscientemente, eu a fitava, não desvia os olhos da garota à minha frente.

Ryan- êêêêêê Lass, por que não tira os olhos da novata? - disse com um tom e um sorriso maliciosos.**[Steny: Se é um sorriso, por que a palavra "malicioso" está no plural?] [Rock: Povo besta, não se pode mais encarar uma pessoa que já acham que estão namorando.]**

-...- simplesmente não sabia responder, no mesmo instante, senti meu rosto queimar, já era, minha reputação foi buraco à baixo...**[Steny: Eu não entendi nada dessa frase.] [Rock: A sua reputação é corar? Nossa que bosta hein minha filha.]**

Ryan- ficou até sem palavras, que bonitinho... **[Steny: Que bonitinho é a falta de maiúscula nessa porra] [Rock: Se fosse comigo eu chegava na voadora nesse Ryan.]**

Ronan- Ryan... o Lass está corando... - diz cantarolando.**[Steny: Que meigo... HAHA] [Rock: Porra, mas que gay.]**

- eu não... - não consiguia**[Steny: Sorry, mas... esta palavra existe?]** bolar nenhuma resposta, aquela situação me deixava completamente apavorado. **[Rock: Mete bala em todo mundo e pronto ué. /TerroristaStyle.]**

Sieghart- estamos falando do Lass, mas por que será que a Arme também está corada? - dirigi seu olhar a garota totalmente vermelha a minha frente.**[Steny: É ilusão de ótica] [Rock: Ta calor na sala vey.]**

Quando Sieghart falou aquilo, gelei, não esperava que ela estivesse ouvindo a conversa. **[Rock: A garota ta sentada na sua frente meu filho e seus amigos estão gritando feito loucos como que ela não ia escutar?]**

P.O.V LASS OFF

Meu Deus! Eles me perceberam!**[Steny: Ooooh, e agora, quem poderá te defender?] [Rock: "Agora eles já sabem que sou o Batman."][Steny e Rock aparecem vestidas de Batman*]** Que droga, o que eu faço agora?! **[Steny: Pula de um penhasco]**Não vou sobreviver um dia nesse colégio **[Steny: SÉRIO? *Vai preparar a cova*] [Rock: Só por causa disso? O povo ta zuando o garoto atrás de você e não você, e é só uma zuada básica amanhã eles esquecem.] **... tudo o que eu quero é estar no meu apartamento, que isso seja um sonho, que isso seja um sonho!

Lass- vocês estavam falando comigo, não é? - ele tentava me tirar da conversa. **[Steny: Que malvado *Se fazendo de ofendida*] [Rock: "Como ele ousa ofuscar meu brilho?"]**

Sieg- own, você a está defendendo Lass, não é comum você fazer isso... **[Steny: Não é comum você fazer "own"] [Rock: Aff povo ridículo cara.]**

Quando Lass ia interromper Sieghart e falar algo... **[Rock: "Robin entra na sala e grita: VAMOS BATMAN, CORINGA ESTA ATACANDO DE NOVO."]**

Amy- Lass, você gosta da novata?! - a rosada se levanta e berra alto o suficiente pata **[Steny: AMY É UM ANIMAL, ELA TEM PATA aaaaaaah mfsdkjfsdfjsdkfs kkkkkk] [Rock: Amy é uma pata, por isso que tem essa voz esganiçada.]** todos da sala prestarem atenção em nós, não seria exagero dizer que toda a escola escutou. **[Rock: Seria sim, PARA DE ACHAR QUE VOCÊ É O CENTRO DAS ATENÇÕES CARALHO.]**

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Devo postar o segundo cap. hoje. Espero q gostem! ^^ **[Rock: Nossa eu amei!]**

* * *

**[Steny: Ai que coisa cansativa... PORRA! NÃO DAVA PRA TER FEITO ALGO MENOS CANSATIVO?] **

**[Rock: Achei divertido xD... Acabou com meu tédio de matar as mariposas que pousam na minha janela.]**

**[Steny: '-' *Joga uma cadeira na Rock*]**

**[Rock: Perceba que durante a fic inteira eu me confundi com os personagens xD, olha só como eu presto atenção na fic.]**


End file.
